


The Angel In The Chair

by ibelieve_whiteflag_aslansdefender



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt May is dead, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Ned, Brave Peter Parker, Bullying, But Ben is alive, Can you tell that I love Ned?, Flash Thompson is a punk, Flashbacks, Gen, Good Peter, Hopeless Peter Parker, I promise, King Ned Leeds, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, NO Swearing, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Ned saves Peter, Ned saves the whole family, No Sex, No Smut, Older brother Peter, Panicked Peter, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Tries, Peter and Ben work nonstop to stay afloat, Peter bullied, Peter needs Ned, Peter sad, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker, Ratings: PG, Selfless Peter Parker, Sick baby, The Real Hero Is The Guy In The Chair, Their slowly drowning anyway, before spiderman, but absolutely no offence to anyone who is is, but it's a happy ending, but still, desperete peter, done cleanly, no gay - Freeform, sorry not really my thing, sweet ned, the baby's in the hospital, their actually his cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieve_whiteflag_aslansdefender/pseuds/ibelieve_whiteflag_aslansdefender
Summary: I am Peter Parker. My parents are dead. Aunt May is dead. My baby brother is in the hospital. My Uncle is breaking. He’s got to go to work or they’ll pull my brother’s plugs. I need to get Elli. I need to go to work. I need to hold on. I need to hold on.Your fine. Your fine. You have to be fine-





	The Angel In The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this fic is a pre-spiderman AU that I'd actually made up for original characters several months ago, before realizing that it was soooo much more of a spiderman story! Warning: there is angst- I think? It might be whump. Or maybe both. But it does have a little bit of depression, it deals with panic/anxiety, and loss of a mother figure, if any of these things could be triggers to you, please read with special care and stay safe!! Seriously, don't read my story if it could hurt you having the chance to live your beautiful lives.  
> I don't own spiderman or any of it's characters, and it's my deepest regret.  
> In this fic, I meant no offence to any gender, race, sexuality, or spirituality- if something here offended you, I am truly sorry! PLEASE let me know and I'll fix it!  
> Have a great day, I love you all!

“C’mon kid... It’s an amazing world. There’s actual colors- not just all this white everywhere… and so much to look at… so much to see...” Peter’s voice broke as he cradled Elli's tiny body against his chest. Looking through the glass at their brother in the sterile crib, dozens of wires and tubes attached to his little ashen body, making him seem so much more frail.

 

So temporary.

 

Tears pricked his eyes and his heart throbbed. His vision blurred and for a moment he saw a different ashen body, her long firey hair braided like always, her face permanately lifted in her soft smile. His breathing hitched and Elli shifted in her sleep, and he clutched the child desperately. Like if he held her tight enough he could save her. He buried his face into her downy hair, his breathing ragged.  

Who would save him?

He blinked, tears streaking down his cheeks, but he choked back the raw lump in his throat. He couldn’t grieve. Not yet. His family needed him. He had to hold them together.

 

“He’s gonna be okay, Elli. He’s gonna be okay.” He promised, his tears dampening her hair. His voice too rough to be soothing as he comforted the infant who wasn’t afraid.

 

The square rectangle they couldn’t afford vibrated in his back pocket. Ben. He cleared his throat, failing to drive down the lump in his throat, as he gingerly shifted the tiny person on his chest, cradling her with one arm as his other hand went for his phone. He put it to his ear.

 

“Yeah, Uncle Ben?” He asked, his voice catching. He cleared it again.

 

A breath’s pause.

 

“You alright?” Uncle Ben’s soft wavered, sounding even quieter.

 

“Yeah,” Peter said, his voice only marginally steadier “Just- yeah.” He fell quiet. The line remained silent for a moment before Uncle Ben cleared his throat, like he was hiding tears of his own.

 

“Did work go okay? How was Elli?” Peter could hear his uncle’s unspoken thoughts. _Is work okay? Are you okay? I don’t know how much longer we can keep this up, but we can’t stop. Can you hold on?_

 

Peter’s heart twisted for a moment, searing heat scalding it, burning it.

 

They had to hold on.

 

Things would get better.

 

They had too.

 

He had to hold on.

 

“Work was fine. Elli slept like a baby, she didn’t give me any trouble,” Peter promised, the lie slipping out easily. He'd used to loath lying. Now it was getting easier. The truth was harder.

 

“We’re just down at the hospital, keeping him company.” Peter said softly, trying to hide the catch in his voice. He failed.

 

“How’s he doing?” Uncle Ben asked, his voice an echo of Peter’s. They were holding together by a thread.

 

“The same.” Those two words were the heaviest Peter had ever said, too heavy to leave alone and too… too much pain to touch.  But he opened his mouth, obligated to try.

 

“But we’ve got a deal. He’s gonna see the lions in the zoo. And he wants us to take him people watching. I told him today… we’re a little busy… but... we should be free on Saturday.” More lies. Like this saturday would be any different from all the others these past four weeks.

 

Uncle Ben gave a little laugh, a sob.

 

“Yeah. Tell him it’s a date.”

 

Peter swallowed at the lump in his throat, past the twisting in his heart.

 

“Right. We’re on our way.”

 

***

 

Peter slipped down Midtown’s halls, careful not to lift his feet and give the cool air the chance to come into contact with his already sopping socks. His feet were already more frozen than even holy sneakers in a New York December had a right to be. He unconsiously shied away from the the dozens of kids barreling through the halls, heedless of whatever got in their way. He dodged them, mumbling apologies, his heart miles away, against the glass. His head was numb. Almost like it was at the hospital too. Like it was waiting too, unable to tear away. Unable to blink. Watching his brother's tiny chest struggling to rise. Dread pooling in his stomach and ripping through him, a knife, as he dreaded the moment the little chest couldn't move…

 

Peter slammed into something, tearing him away from the live feed on his heart that seemed forever stuck in a loop and yanking him back to reality.

 

“I’m sorry-” he trailed off as he caught sight of the scowling face towering above him.

 

Flash. Great.

 

“Watch where your- oh! It’s you.” His voice changed, a wicked smile spreading across his apelike face.

 

_Walk away. Walk away. You’ve got to get home. Your shift starts in less than half and hour and you still have to pick up Elli. Just walk away._

 

“Exscuse me, Flash.” Peter mumbled, dropping his eyes to the tile beneath his feet and stepping to the side. The dark skinned bully moved too, blocking his way.

 

“Hold up- you and I haven’t had the chance to talk in a while.”

 

“Not now, Flash. I’ve got things to do.” Peter said, losing the fight to keep his voice hushed. He stepped to the side, but Flash blocked him again. The plastered smile on the jerk's face fading away, revealing something more sinister beneath his icy blue eyes.

 

Teenagers around them stilled and silenced before splitting apart like Moses’s Red Sea.

 

“Flash, let me pass.” Peter said, forcing his voice to be steady and calm. He had to get home! Uncle Ben’s shift started in half an hour! He didn’t have time for this!

 

“What’re you gonna do- make me?” Flash raised his eyebrows mockingly, his lips curling into a sneer. “What’s you hurry? Need to go steal some food before the dump truck comes? I hate to tell you this, but shoes aren’t edible.” He looked pointedly down at Peter’s ripped and hole-ridden sneakers.

 

“Not that you haven’t tried.”

 

 _Keep calm...keep calm..._ Peter fought in his mind, fisting his palms and silently inhaling a sharp breath. His exhausted body trembled with the effort. When had he last slept? Yesterday? Monday? What day was today?

 

_Keep it together. He’s not important. You break over him and your screwed. Keep it together._

 

“Yeah, something like that. Now please-”

 

“Leave him alone.” A voice cut through the thick silence of the hallway cocooned around their argument. Keith looked up, his face darkening,and,  for a second, Peter’s heart lifted unexplainably. Swelled with an emotion he couldn’t describe as his eyes flitted about, searching for someone who had wanted to help. Thought he was worth helping.

 

Then he stepped out of the crowd and Peter’s heart sank.

 

 _Great. Great. Just perfect… exactly what I needed._ He thought bitterly as whatever faint emotion had started to fill his heart evaporated. Leaving his heart empty and a taste of disappointment at the back of his throat. Somehow, the absence of whatever that emotion had been was worse than not having it at all.

 

He was short and round, wearing a pink polo, with dark hair parted neatly, seeming to highlight the softness in his chocolate eyes.

 

Worst. Defender. Imaginable.

 

But he didn’t seem to know it. He shoved forward from the crowd eurupting with whispers at his outburst. He marched forward, brown brows narrowing over hard dark eyes that scowled up at Flash.

 

“He didn’t do anything to you, let him through.” He finished, coming to a stop less than a breath away from the boys.

 

For a moment, surprise registered in Flash’s flat, rat-like eyes. Then a smirk stretched across his face and his eyes turn mocking. He turns to him and takes a step closer, nearly chest to chest with the child, grinning down at him, a shark to a minnow.

 

“Oh, you’ve got yourself a boyfriend, have you?”

 

The boy glared up at him, no hint of embarrassment at his words. No  sign of the terror so often instilled into helpless prey.

_Now’s your chance! Just walk away- he’s gonna get killed… work… Elli… what did you do?!_

 

“Jealous people can actually stand to be seen with him? ” He shot back, and all conversations in the hall died as every pair of  eyes watched them. Flash’s eyes filled with shock, his jaw going slack at the small boy’s audacity, then he turned a brilliant purple. His eyes darted around at the students around them, turning darker as he realized every one of them had heard his challenge.

 

“Say that again you little-” he snarled, his hand shooting out to grab the boy’s  arm- and Peter moved automatically. All mental protests and groanings fleeing his thoughts, fading away as his mind registered the escalating attack. Everything left him except instinct and adrenaline. He stepped forward, blocking the offending hand, grabbing it with his fist shoving it back to the owner, forcing his back a step, standing squarely  between Flash and the child.

 

“Leave him alone and let us through.” _Why is it an us- he got himself into this mess!_ The thought flitted across his mind but he dismissed it immediately. The boy was trying help him. What was he supposed to do, leave him to the wolf?

 

Flash nodded slowly his expression reasonable, but his eyes smoldering with fury.

 

“Trying to protect your love. And how well did that work last time?” White-hot pain shot through his heart and Peter glared down at him. Flash noticed, the corners of his lips twisting up sadistically. “It was your aunt, right? Oh- now I remember! She die-”

Peter was suddenly spinning away, he blinked and Flash howled, crashing back into the lockers with a defeaning clatter. Immediately doubling over protectivly, his hands cupped around his nose, red seeping through his palms.

 

The boy stood in front of  him, back straight, chest huffing in and out as he glared down at him, unaware of the ebony bruise forming on his brown knuckles.

 

Time stopped. Locking them into it’s embrace. Peter unable to tear away from the tiny idiot locking gaze with the crumpled jerk on the ground.

 

Then with a sickening swoosh it grabbed him and yanked him roughly back into the present.

 

His heart shuddered and clenched and his blood boiled as it coursed angrily through him. His mind reeled and spun, thinking too much too process anything.

 

May. Flash had- crumpled. The woman you love. ebony. brown knuckles- ashen body...dark braids. small... protect. May. His heart thudded him his chest a dizzying rythym. Scattered thoughts bursting and fragmenting as his mind tried to understand. The beats getting faster, harder, slamming against his chest like it could break through.

 

Time.

 

_Thump._

 

Uncle Ben.

 

_Thump._

 

Work.

 

_Thump._

 

Bills.

 

_Thump._

 

Wires.

 

_Thump._

 

Elli. Time. Work. Bills. Hospital. Sopping socks. Late. Fired. Ebony. Crumpled.

 

_ThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpthumpthumpthtumpthtumpthumpthump-_

 

_may..._

 

_time._

 

“-what kind of vulture are you? You being jealous does not give you the right too-” the tiny boy’s voice filtered through into his mind. Had he been talking this whole time? He blinked. Flash was staring blankly up at him as he towered above him, glaring and spitting fire from his lips.

 

Protect. Time. May.

 

The boy’s voice cut off. He was on his feet? Peircing chocolate eyes blinking confused into his. Whispers. Thudding. His heart. His feet. He was running? His voice. He was comming with him? Pressure on his palm. His voice. Gibberish. He was holding his hand? Why? The biting cold.

 

Thump. Thud. Thump. Thud. ThumpThudThumpThudthumpthudthumpthudthumpthud _thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

 

**_crack!_ **

 

The sting of the boy’s palm crashing into his cheek yanked him from his mind and dragged him into reality.

 

“Oh my gosh- I’m sorry! I’m so sorry- I was just… you didn’t- oh holy heavens- are you okay?!” The boy’s hands flew to his mouth, his eyes wide in shock.

 

Icy air whipped at his stinging face, cementing him in time. Grounding him.

 

_I am Peter Parker. My parents are dead. Aunt May is dead. My baby brother is in the hospital. My Uncle is breaking. He’s got to go to work or they’ll pull my brother’s plugs. I need to get Elli. I need to go to work. I need to hold on. I need to hold on._

 

_i need too..._

 

_...hold on..._

 

“...um… hello? Are you okay? Your name’s Peter, isn’t it? Look- I’m so, so, so sorry! I-ah, you were just gone! I mean, you were here, obviously, but you weren’t... you were spacing out and you looked so- I just, I’m sorry, I panicked! I’d read somewhere, I don’t know where, and I thought you were in shock or going into a panic attack or something-”

 

Right. The boy.

 

 _Hold on…_ Peter sucked in a breath and turned to him.

 

“Look-” He started but the boy barreled forward, his dark brows bent over eyes burning with guilt and apology, crooked teeth flashing through his mouth as he contiued at ramming speed.

 

“And I _know_ I shouldn’t have... it’s wrong, I mean, of course it’s _wrong_ but I read that your supposed to do anything to draw shocked people back, or they'll go into actual shock- the medical term, I mean, and your supposed to do anything until their aware and I didn’t think… that’s a big problem I’ve got! I never think things through all the way before I start doing something and then I get myself into all sorts of situations and I end up slapping strangers who actually aren’t in shock and are probably actually having a panic attack and I completely forget that people in panic need you to be gentle and grounding so you bring them back and then I start talking trying to-”

 

“ _Stop!”_ He breathed sharply. The boy cut off abruptly, frowning worriedly up at him.  Peter’s chest struggled to pull oxygen from the frigid air around him. _Breath. Breath. Your fine. Your okay._ Sparks! The boy talked to him for two seconds and he started slipping back under again. He was toxic!

 

“Look, I don’t…” _understand. What’s your angle?_ “-Wanna be rude. But I’ve got to go.” _Why haven’t you left yet? You did your charity to put on the boy scout forms. Why are you still here?_

 

“Don’t…” _Breath. It's not his fault. It's not his fault._ Peter adjusts the pressing weight on his shoulders, leaving his hands there for a margin of releif. He needed a new one.There was only so much three year old duct tape could fix.

 

“-worry about the slap. You were right. Shock.” _Does breaking feel like shock? Maybe after a while it just feels like dying. Don’t break. Don’t break. Walk away._ Peter took a step back.

 

“Thanks” _You nearly got us both killed. Why does everyone in my life need saving? When is someone going to save me?_

 

“For what you did back there. But I’ve really got to go.” Peter glanced at May’s watch and felt whatever blood had been in his head drain away.

 

Nine minutes.

 

“Sparks!” He exploded violently. The boy jumped and his heart pulled in apology.

 

“No, not you,” he breathed,  backing away, the air biting at his socks, freezing on contact against his skin.

 

“I’ve gotta go.” Peter mumbled. He turned his back on her stunned expression, and took off racing off the slushy sidewalk and into the crazed streets of New York, leaving the tiny round person far behind.

 

***

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry- Uncle Ben, I’m so sorry!” Peter shouted as he burst through the door twelve minutes later. Seeming to materialize out of the air itself his uncle was before him, Elli cradled to his shoulder. He reached out and pulled Peter against him, crushing him against his chest.

 

“Your okay… your okay…” Uncle Ben mumbled again and again into Peter’s hair. A broken record.

 

A broken man.

 

Peter returned the desperate embrace, both of them latching on like a breeze might blow the other away. Leave them alone.

 

“Your okay… the time… I thought…”

 

Peter clutched him harder. _I’m here. I’m here, Ben. I’m here._

 

“ _-here, I’m here. I’m right here. I’m okay. We’re okay._ ”

 

Thirty-three minutes late meant irritation to most families. A lecture. A grounding.

 

To them it meant death.

 

“My phone died on Wallnut, she needed the lullabies on my shift last night and I spent the bus fare on her diapers so I had to run and I tried-”

 

“I’m just relieved your okay.” Uncle Ben cut him off, hugging him tighter. They stayed like that for one precious, wholesome moment. Then Elli began to squirm against them, pulling them back into time. Uncle Ben stiffened as he realized just how late the time was.

 

“Sh-”

 

“-Sparks!” Peter cut off Uncle Ben’s expletitive, pulling away from the embrace and reaching for Elli. Uncle Ben gave the barest ghost of a smile.

 

“Yeah. That’s what I meant. Look, Pete, I’ve gotta-” Peter nodded, his heart aching to fall back into Uncle Ben’s arms and just cry. But he couldn’t. He tightened his hold on her tiny body cradling her head as he took a step back. The invisible thread that had begun to tie them together- the way they used to be tied-  snapping and falling to his feet.

 

“I know. Me too.” Peter nodded. Uncle Ben looked at him, his soft blue eyes wet with something undefinable. Undeniable.

 

He opened his mouth, then he clopped it shut and spun back into the freezing apartment. Racing over to the couch coushins on the tile in the kitchen that served as their table. All nonessential furniture had been the first to go. Uncle Ben snatched his work bag and Ellie’s diaper bag. He hurried back to his children, passing the diaper bag into Peter’s open palm.

 

“Thanks. Will I see you-?” Peter started, his voice quiet as they hurried outside, Uncle Ben turning around to lock the door, like anyone  would even be interested in the things they had to steal.

 

“Not until tomorrow night at the least.. I get off at three this morning, then I’m going over to the hospital, I’ll try to catch a nap there, and then I’m heading over to the construction site until at eight-thirty tomorrow.” Uncle Ben pulled away from the lock and looked down at them, his brows furrowed over impossibly sad eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, Pete… we just… we just have to hold on. Will you and Elli…” Uncle Ben stopped again, unable to pose the question. To make it real.

 

Peter cleared his throat and nodded.

 

“Yeah Uncle Ben, don’t worry. Tomorrow’s Saturday so we’ll just be doing my shifts at the coffee shop. We’ll be fine.”

***

“C’mon Baby… I need you to settle down, honey. You wanna sleep? You wanna go sleep? Honey, I’ve got-” Ezren looked helplessly at the coffee shop, rocking his screaming sister desperately.

“C’mon Baby, please? I can’t- we can’t…”

_“That thing makes another noise and your done.”_

“C’mon Elli…” He mumbled close to her ear. His shift had started minutes ago. “Please Honey…” But she wriggled against his chest, her tears dampening his shirt, her cries tearing at his heart as she continued to beg for the comfort he just couldn’t give.

“I know.” He sighed, tears pricking his own eyes. “I know you miss her, baby, I know.” He cradled her head to his chest, carding her downy whisps.

She whined- whimpered. Just an innocent baby wanting her mother.

A cry tore from his lips too and he pressed his cheek to her head, his heart aching so deep it was surely bleeding, but it bled for something he couldn’t have.

“I know you miss her, baby. I miss her too. I miss her so-” he couldn’t swallow his tears down this time. For the first time since her death he cried. The tears filled his eyes until the world blurred in a kalidascope, coursing  down his cheeks falling into her hair. His shoulders quaked and his hands clutching the screaming baby shook and trembled.

“...so much I-” but he choked on the words. They were seared into his heart, but he couldn’t say them. He had to be strong. He had to be strong. He had to be strong. But as he scrambled to pick up the pieces and hold himself together the glass only splintered. Cracked. Shattered.

His family needed him and he was only shards.

And who would risk the cuts to fix him?

“Hello, um, Peter, right?- um, dude, are you okay?” a voice asked him, a concerned squeaky lift to it. Peter jerked and recoiled, his head snapped up, his arms tightening around Ellie, his heart lurching.

He blinked wildly, trying to clear his vision, but all he could see was a dark, round blur as his tears kept crashing down, ripping through his whole body.

_Be strong. Be strong. They need you- c’mon Peter- they need you! Be strong. Your fine. Your fine. You have to be fine-_

Peter repeated his mantra again and again as he tried desperately to clear his vision, opening his mouth to apologize to the person.

“Oh, Peter…” the voice breathed- his tone drowning in something Peter didn’t understand.

Then strong arms grabbed him and pulled him into a soft body, wrapping around his back and locking. Holding him. Enfolding him.

Peter gasped and stiffened, momentarily pulled from his sobs by his shock. He instinctivly pulled away, but the arms only tightened around him.

They didn’t let him go.

Peter broke.

He fell into them, against this kind, round stranger. Clinging to his sister and sobbing. His heart wrenching as searing knives stabbed into it and twisted. Blinded by his tears staining the strangers shirt, shoulders heaving with the sobs, body trembling like a leaf, Peter mourned.

He cried and he sobbed and he whimpered and the stranger held him.

And slowly, the suffocating burden weighing down on him- eased. Lifted.

The raw pain in his heart soothed, and the loneliness and responsibility faded away- just a little. And his heart filled with something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He felt whole.

Still cracked, and bruised, still yet another hole in his heart where someone he loved belonged, but…

Someone had cared enough to pick up his shards and try to fit them back together again.

His breathing had soothed and his tears had dried and he simply stood in the embrace, soaking it up for several more seconds before pulling away. This time the stranger let him. Peter pulled back to see who his savior was- and gasped, his eyes bugging.

His tiny defender from earlier grinned sheepishly.

“Hi Peter.”

“It’s you.” Peter mumbled, eyes wide.

“Yeah, it is. And I’m not stalking you or anything! In case you were wondering- this is just the best hot chocolate in this part of Queens, and I always come here on Fridays- but your distracting me, Peter, are you okay? Did something happen or-”

Peter opened his mouth to say the ‘I’m fine’ that sprang to his lips. But his heart sank at the very thought.

If he hadn’t scared this stranager away by now- maybe he wouldn’t.

“My aunt died a few weeks ago and no matter how many jobs me and Uncle Ben work, we can’t pay the hospital, but if we stop then Elli’s twin dies because he’s so sick and there’s no way they can save him without the medicine and I’m so tired I can’t think through the thick cloud on my mind and I don’t remember the last time I ate and today everything just sort of fell apart when I came here for work but I can’t bring her in because I do again my boss’ll fire me and if we lose this job we lose the lighting and heating-”

“Wait, wait, wait, back up- they won’t let you take the baby inside.”

“No, and i was going to smuggle her in, but she’s having a really hard day and all she wants is someone to hold her-”

The stranger grinned, showing off his crooked smile again.

“Dude, I’ve just solved all your problems!” He held out his arms expectantly.

“Give me the kid.”

“What? Dude, I’m not giving my little sister to a guy I just met!” Peter exclaimed, logic fighting the battle against his instincts, which were to give Elli to this stranger immediately and without hesitation.

The stranger grinned again. It seemed to light up Peter’s world.

Then he stuck out his hand.

“Well, that’s easy enough to fix. Hi, I’m Ned. Ned Leeds.”

 

***

Life was immensly easier with a guy in the chair.

In the three weeks since he became the little family’s guardian angel- and Peter and Ben could honestly say they couldn’t imagine life without him. He tagged around as Peter’s shadow, watching over Elli when Peter and Ben were working, made sure Peter made it home safe from his late nights, he always brought extra food so the Peter wouldn’t starve and whenever he wasn’t mothering henning over the little family, he and Peter were debating every aspect of Star wars. He had Peter’s back no matter what. And on this crucial day, he was, of course right beside him.

 

“Hey Elli, you excited, little Princess? Huh? You excited to see your brother?” Ned crooned, gently rubbing her back, and looking over at Peter, who sat in the stupid black chair in the stupid white waiting room- waiting despratly for anyone in green scrubs comming to him with the little blue bundle in his arms.

“C’mon… c’mon…” he muttered, unable to take his eyes away from the door he knew the doctor would enter through.

“Peter,” Peter’s head snapped up and swiviled to his first and favorite friend.

“Hmn?” he grunted.

“Breath.”

Oh. Right.

_But what if he can’t come home? What if we couldn’t pay enough to save him? What if he’s-_

A peircing unforgiving screech rang through the room as the doctor in green scrubs exited emptyhanded. Peter’s heart fell, but then he saw the source of the noise- Uncle Ben strode out behind him, a blue bundle pressed to his chest. Ned’s cheers echoed throughout all the neighboring halls as Peter’s heart filled and soared and he leaped to his feet and charged over to his uncle and brother.

“He’s comming home? He’s okay?” Peter asked as Uncle Ben unwrapped the practically mumified infant’s head, uncovering his sweet little face with his darling round and rosy cheeks.

“He’s okay. He’s comming home!”

And the guy in the chairs’s cheers blended perfectly with their tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow, It's way to late for me to think. Have a good night and be an angel in a chair for someone or if you want send me a comment of whose an angel in a chair for you!  
> I love you all!


End file.
